evilgeniusbookfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Genius Book Wiki
Main Page Our epic story starts when a young Cadel piggot is dragged into a psychiatrist's office. As soon as he is even at the door he begins calculating statistics about what may or may not happen. To be honest, right from birth he wasn't quite right. In fact he was downright weird. He didn't think or talk like other kids. His IQ was higher than even most adults' were. So his adoptive parents decided to bring him to a shrink. But little did he know he would be brought into a world of dark evil. After climbing the stairs, he walked into the office of Thaddeus Roth. After Thaddeus decided that Cadel could trust him and Cadel himself could be trusted, he let him in on a secret. He told him that he knew his actual father. And that he could find him too. So he did. Cadel was introduced to Dr. Phineas Darkkon. This in fact was surprize. Cadel wasn't expecting it. Even when he first met his father he was still a little leary. But he began to grow closer to darkkon over time. It really didn't take long to respect and fear him. So when he made his first mistake, he was very afraid that he would be in much trouble. The bomb scare that he created by dropping a small match from a helicopter (which he was awarded by his foster parenthbbjhnvvklbnlfckjmvd.kjm .dlfjvhkfbjnv.cln slowed down Thaddeus. After an amaculate scolding and an apology, he explained how he did it. His next trick was to hide a child then create a ruckus where everyone in school is looking for him. After which the child is then found in the boys locker room. Although the incident attracted even police attention, Thaddeus and Phineas aplauded him still. This is where he really became evil. He found happiness in causing trouble. Hacking into high security servers for software. Even though it was all very crazy, Cadel didn't care. He was nurtured to be cruel and heartless. He would do whatever to get his way. Whatever the cost may be. At another random session, Cadel was begging Phineas for a computer. Then Cadel had an idea. So he later asked for a computer wired cell-phone. He gathered information, and gave it to Phineas. Then he once all the needed information was compiled.So on his next eleventh birthday, he was gifted much more carefully. This time around he was granted no access to computers. Nor to the outside. although he was allowed one gift from his father Phineas (which was disguised as a gift from Thaddeus). And thus was proved when he found his way to the axis institue. It was a normal morning and Cadel arrived at Thaddeus's office for his sceheduled psychiatry appointment. When Stuart and Lanna Piggot returned they we're going to take Cadel home as usual. Thaddeus then recommended the Axis Institute as a potential college for Cadel (as the time for him to finish high school was nearing its end). After a little bit of argue, Stuart and Lanna finnaly gave in. But then suggested that Cadel just check out the school for now. Thaddeus gave him a pamphlet with a folder. With all of the information that he needed to make his decision. But of course he would accept. This was where Thaddeus was chancellor. He had to. He had no choice. When he arrived, Thaddues took Cadel on a tour through the school. Soon enough, the piggots were convinced. And the next day he was enrolled as Cadel Darkkon. So when he was even a little close to being bullied, he just pulled out his ID card, and all was quiet. After that, nobody came close to him. Yet and still he had somewhat, a few friends. Such as Gazo Kovacs. Who was his best friend out of all of them. Although at the same time Cadel looked down on Gazo. Just a wall of bricks he could explain himself to. But Gazo wasn't just a good for nothing. In fact he helped Cadel with a little plot to get some teachers in trouble. Just in case, for blackmail. he had a disk. Latest activity Category:Browse